


Come in from the cold

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Case Fic, Caught in the Act, Complete, Danny is a great detective, Jealous Steve McGarrett, Just the Tip, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Danny "Danno" Williams, Possessive Steve McGarrett, Snow Storm, Sort Of, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, Top Steve McGarrett, but an oblivious one, versatile Danny Williams, versatile Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: What if Stan took a project in Alaska instead of Hawaii? Danny is a detective in a small town in Alaska, almost no crime to speak of. That all changes when they find a brutally murdered man.





	1. First meeting

Danny curses the icy winds as he steps outside. He looks at the sky, a storm is brewing and the sky looks ominous. He shivers, he hates snow storms. Why the hell couldn’t stupid Stan build hotels in Hawaii? No, Danny isn’t that lucky, Stan took a project building freaking lodges in cold ass Alaska. At least the tiny city of Quinhagak has a airport, so that’s something. He waves and smiles at Mrs Tennenbaum who is watching him from across the street. After six months the townspeople are finally warming up to him, the word outlander gets thrown around less and less. He’s looking forward to this weekend, Grace and Charlie are staying for four days and he can’t wait. Agnes the cat lady is rushing towards him.

“Detective Williams! I’d like to report a crime.”

“Sure Agnes, I’ll be back in an hour most likely I’ll take your complaint then”

“Young man, I am old not senile. When I say crime I mean crime and not a complaint. The apartment above me, you know where that drugs user lives?” Danny nods and motions for her to continue “Well he’s still in jail and will be for another month but someone is living there. I never see anyone but I hear them. And it’s not someone we or he knows because we all know each other here.”

“All right Agnes, I will talk to Ricky and see if he is letting someone stay at his apartment and then I’ll get back to you”

Agnes looks at him and nods her head sharply. Danny sighs, he knows she will not let it go until he’s checked the apartment. He’ll go and do it to because if you are in Agnes’s bad grace well let’s just say she’ll can make his life a living hell. Right now he’s on his way to a crime scene, so it’ll have to wait. If it’s a crime scene because crime is at an all time low here, besides the occasional drug user trying to deal.

He arrives at the scene and is genuinely shocked. A body. A bloody, frozen body.

“Max what do we have here?” He asks the Hawaiian native currently bend over the body.

“Ah Detective Williams, it appears this man was murdered. Blunt force trauma to the head, and his throat is slashed. His fingers are gone and so are his teeth. TOD unknown at the moment, I can’t get a proper liver temp because of the cold. I managed to get a partial fingerprint from his coat, I’ll run it as soon as I am back at the lab. I’ll tell you this, someone went to a lot of trouble to make sure he stays a John Doe.  

 

*****

 

Danny and Max are staring at the results AFIS spit out. Victor Hesse. A wanted terrorist. He takes a few minutes to let that sink in. A. Wanted. Terrorist. Here in Quinhagak. He clicks the profile but the computer tells him he has no clearance. He clicks it again and but the alert button still says no clearance. He picks up the phone and calls Mark Fisher, a buddy who works at the bureau. Mark clamps up as soon as he hears the name Hesse. After going through half his contacts he realises he’s being stone walled. It irritates the fuck out of him. He decides to call in some favours and at last he has a name, Fred Doran. The guy has ties with the Hesse brothers but seems to have escaped his handlers. Sadly the follow up has to wait until morning, because the time difference is making it hard to contact people. He locks up for the day and hurries home to an empty apartment.

 

*****

 

It’s almost seven when he wakes up, he has a total of five missed calls and a voicemail message. After a quick shower, he dresses and gets the coffee brewing. He finally calls back his voicemail. It’s Max and he’s frantically babbling, he gets ‘Army, intruders and unfair’ before the line is cut. He’s out the door and on his way within minutes. Agnes is waiting for him.

“Mister Williams! Did you speak with Ricky? I think I heard more than one person in there last night. They seem to have a big fight.”

“Agnes with all due respect, I don’t have time for this right now. We have a murder on our hands, and that’s slightly more important than an possible break in okay? I’ll look into it as soon as I have the time”

Agnes looks scandalized at his quick rejection, but he needs to get to Max so he leaves her there.

As he arrives at the lab nothing seems to be out of order, until he enters the basement level. Max is waiting for him at the door. The closed door with two Army men standing in front of it.

“You okay?” He asks Max.

“Yes, I was working on the body and they just came in and shoved me outside. I think they are taking the evidence we gathered”

He frowns and reaches for the door, only to be blocked.

“I’m sorry sir, you can not enter.” The man states politely.

Danny bristles “ On whose authority? Huh? I am not part of your military and you can NOT stop me entering my own fucking lab.”

Unfortunately they don’t budge, and Danny is considering calling in the captain. The elevator doors open again and he whirls around. A tall, handsome man steps out into the hall, wearing a tac vest, cargo pants and strapped with at least three guns that he can see. He’s carrying a tray of coffee cups from the Brewster, the only coffee shop in town. As he takes him in and slides his gaze past the thigh holster his cock twitches. A throat clears and he snaps his eyes upwards. The man is grinning at him with a knowing look. Damn it. 

“Is there a problem here?”

“Yes, who are you people, why are you here and who is in charge?!”

“I’m Lieutenant Commander McGarrett. Why we are here is need to know I’m afraid, and you mister Williams don’t need to know anything else than that your active investigation is now no longer your concern.” The stupidly hot commander says with a smug air and Danny just can’t.

“The hell it is. You can’t just waltz in here and take over. That is not how this works. I want to speak to your commanding superior or whatever the hell you call it in the Army.”

“Yes we can, this is how it works and you are looking at him. Also it’s the Navy. Once we are done collecting everything you can have your floor back. The Navy thanks you for your cooperation, have a nice day.”

Danny stalks outside in a rage and kicks against his tire. He gets himself under control, sighs and turns to Max.

“Take the day off, we’ll see how we go tomorrow.”

When he arrives home it’s to three Navy men coming out of his apartment, carrying his laptop and some files. He is out of the car and in the fuckers face in seconds.

“What the hell are you doing, that is my property. You need a warrant for that!”

“We have one sir, commander McGarrett sends his regards.” The guy holding up the warrant tells him with a smile.

Danny flips him off and stomps into his apartment slamming the door behind him.

 

*****

    

Danny stares out the window waiting for his pizza to cool down. Outside, flurries of snow swirl against the window. The white stuff is taking over the city, piling high against the buildings. He hopes the city council will start salting the streets first thing tomorrow, otherwise the only way to get around town will be a snowmobile or snow shoes. He cracks open a beer, turning his attention to the game playing on the tv. Just as he grabs his first slice of pizza, there’s a knock on the door. He looks at the clock, he’s not expecting anyone. The church community comes by at least four times a week trying to convert him. They are relentless so he stays put. The knock comes again, more insistent this time and oddly obnoxious if a knock can be that. He opens the door and finds tall, dark and handsome on the other side. He closes it immediately, but the commander has a foot strategically placed. He groans and walks back inside, leaving the door open. He hears the door close.

“You have a file on Doran. How did you find out he was your John Doe? I get at one point he had a connection with Victor, but how did you link it? And who gave you the name?"

“I'm afraid that's need to know, commander.”

Said man snorts, helping himself to a slice of pizza. Danny clenches his jaw. The commander walks to the door, opening it.

“Call me Steve, and as of this moment you work for me. Your captain approved, so as long as you follow my orders we’ll get along great. I expect you to come in tomorrow morning bright and early.”

With that Steve walks out into the snow. Fuck that, Danny decides then and there not to come in at all.


	2. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is impatient. Danny gets to know Steve and his team. They close in on Hesse and his men.

Danny wakes up in stages. First at the silence of his alarm clock, disorientated he squints at the red numbers before the realisation sets in that he doesn’t have work today. Second to the faint sound of knocking which he ignores in favour of his morning wood. He reaches down, wrapping a hand around his cock. Lazily giving it a few tugs. Without making a conscious decision his mind fixes on a certain dark haired Navy commander. The man has a god complex and probably a boat load of control issues, but fuck he’s hot. The arms, the broad chest and that fucking thigh holster strapped to a muscular thigh. He rubs a thumb across the head, gathering the pre cum making the slide so much better. He wonders how those issues will translate to sex. The thought of tying Steve up, rendering him helpless makes his cock jump in his hand. He whimpers. The images keep coming, Steve looking up at him as he sinks down on the man’s cock. Steve’s arms would be straining against the binds. He moans as he imagines driving the man wild. A tingling sensation spreads through his belly. All of a sudden he’s unbearable hot and he kicks off the heavy comforter. Pushing his boxers down to mid thigh, he’s now completely exposed. He shivers as the cold air dries up the sweat. Taking his cock in a tight grip he makes sure to swipe the sensitive head with every downward stroke, coming his number one priority. He’s lost in sensation when his bedroom door swings open. He startles and whips his head towards the sudden noise. He locks eyes with a shocked Steve who is standing in the doorway, mouth shaped like a perfect o.

“Steve!” He shouts in surprise, and that is all it takes. He comes hard, his cock pulsing out ropes of sticky come. Instead of leaving Steve nonchalantly leans against the door and give Danny a slow once over. Danny feels his face burn bright red. He hastily pulls up the comforter, the material sticking to his sensitive, still twitching cock.

“Do you mind!” he snaps at the Commander.

“No, I don’t. You have ten minutes to get ready, starting now” He pushes away from the door, adjusts his cargo pants before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Danny splutters, what the hell was that. No. Nope.

“I am not coming. You have my files, figure it out on your own!” He yells at the door.

“Nine minutes” Is the answer he gets.

Not willing to test the bastard Danny gets a move on. Steve raises an eyebrow as he enters the living room well within the set time limit.

“Are you above the law? Seriously, you can’t just come in here. It’s called breaking and entering. Wait. How did you get in here?”

“Yes, I am actually. I just did. I know but I didn’t have an intention to commit a crime. Through the door, like a normal person? Now come on, we’re wasting time. Let’s go.”

Well alright then, the man just saw him come all over himself while shouting out his name but here he is acting as if nothing happened. Meanwhile Danny’s face feels like it will never cool down. He decides to follow Steve’s lead, no talking about the incident. He shakes his head and follows Steve outside. He’s pleased to see it stopped snowing and the streets are salted. He gets in the military truck and briefly wonders how they got it here so fast.

“So talk to me. Fred Doran? How did you connect the dots.”

“He’s suspected arms dealer, well was I guess, last known base of operations Hawaii. Where ballistics linked him to the murder of a cop, which is linked to Victor Hesse. My guess is they struck a deal and Doran helped Hesse off the island so now we are looking for an associate that had the power to get both men and the guns off the island.”

Steve nods along with his deduction and grabs his phone.

“Chin, listen I found a lead on my dads case. Fred Doran had a contact on the island and I need to know who it is as fast as possible. Remember full immunity and means. Mahalo”

By the time the phone call ends Steve is parking the car in front of the office.

“Your dad was the cop that got killed? That’s awful. Fuck man, I’m sorry.”

“Thanks, but you have nothing to be sorry for. I caught up with Victor six months ago in Hawaii. I shot the bastard through his chest but we never found the body. We assumed he died on the bottom of the ocean. Imagine our Surprise when we got an alert that his fingerprint was found in Alaska of all places.”   


“Ah, right so now the hunt is back on. Just out of curiosity why do you have ‘full immunity and means’ and who is Chin?”

Steve glances his way, a grin back on his face.

“I run a task force and Chin leads it in my absence. It comes down to the end result justifies the means. For the time being you are part of Five 0.”

“ I have no clue what that means but I will work with you to get you out of my city as fast as possible.”

Steve grins at him and they get out of the car. Danny has to work to keep up with Steve, who has ridiculous long legs. Steve reaches the door first anyway and holds it open.

Max looks especially happy to be back in business. Which he understands because there is basically nothing to do here in town. Max is usually busy with providing medical care to the outposts but the murder takes precedence so he’s stuck for the time being.

“Max what do you got?”

“A time of death and we found the shallow grave from which he was dragged. Luckily the coyotes didn’t do a lot of damage. The body was outside for at least two days so it was frozen solid. And last but not least I found some cat hairs on the body, a tabby most likely.”

Steve makes a thoughtful sound. They agree that they are probably holed up in a house. Halfway through the morning they get a call from Chin who tells them Hesse left the Island five days ago with six companions. Even though they are pretty sure their John Doe is Fred Doran they still have to confirm it. Max shares his findings with Noelani who is the ME in Hawaii. They went to school together and have been skyping all morning. Danny can tell Max misses his home, hopefully not enough to leave.

After lunch Steve introduces Danny to his former SEAL team, Freddie, Jack, Connor, Mike, Isaac and James. They are all ridiculously well build and handsome. Maybe, he thinks looking good is a requirement if you want to join the Navy. The team has been going from door to door looking for witnesses but nobody heard or saw anything. The lack of fingers and teeth on Doran suggests the man was killed somewhere else. They are looking for a needle in a haystack despite the city only having two thousand citizens.

Steve is convinced that they are hiding out in one of the unfinished lodges around the lake. Danny argues that there is no way because of the cold and the construction still going on. Only Steve isn’t in the mood to listen and starts planning an stealth operation.

“Steve, be reasonable. The cabins are not habitable, not by a long shot. They are under construction, if they are hiding there the crew would have noticed. Look, let them hide, we have time. The airport is secure and with the snowfall nobody is going anywhere. I think they’re planning on staying here for a while otherwise they wouldn’t have bothered to dig that grave.”

Steve doesn’t even look up from the map on the table. Danny has had it. He’s done. He snatches the map and throws it to the side.

“You are being a stubborn ass. I don’t know how much you know about Alaska weather but I know about the weather here and trust me no one is going anywhere! Furthermore when I do find them I need all of you on your best game. We need to keep up the door to door investigation and eliminate the places they are not hiding. So do me a favour and get to it!”

Steve gives him a look and Danny remembers that look because it was directed at him this morning. He can feel himself flush. Freddie is smirking behind his hand and the rest of the team is looking at anything but Steve. They are all hiding smiles.

“I think we should listen to blondie, boss man. He has a point”

Danny nods his thanks to Mike who smiles and nods back. Steve clears his throat, glaring at Mike.

“Fine we’ll do it your way, for now.” He stalks around the table and inserts himself between Mike and Danny. He takes the map back and starts marking off blocks of houses.

Danny offers to get them all coffee, by the time he returns he can hear a heated argument going on behind the doors.

“If you don’t then I will!” he hears Mike say, then he hears Steve answer but he can’t make out what he says. He pushes the doors open and the conversation halts. He looks at them suspiciously.

“Were you talking about me?” He sort of jokes, because he’s pretty sure they were discussing him.

“Yes, we’re wondering if you have a sweetheart because Melissa from the Brewster made it seem like you have a thing. Only I pegged you for gay but you have an ex wife and kids ?” Jack asks him as if it’s perfectly okay for them to discuss his love life.

“Right, well small town and all that rot and bi sexual is a thing, look it up.  To answer your inappropriate question, no I’m currently not seeing anyone.”

Steve lets out a breath and Freddie laughs at him, Danny glances his way and Steve meets his eyes. Danny looks away, what the hell is that about. He shrugs and points at the table.

“If you are done discussing things that are none of your business maybe we can use the last few hours of daylight to get a handle on this thing”

Steve hands out three tiny, printed maps.   


“You’re with me.” Steve says as he hands Danny a map.

Danny salutes the team and follows Steve out to the car. Walking out he looks at the dark grey clouds, heavy with snow. It’s not falling yet but it will soon enough. The forecast is snow for days. Everyone already stocked up on groceries because even in town you can easily get snowed in. He hopes they get Hesse and his merry band of terrorists before that happens.

An impatient horn sounds across the parking lot and he gives Steve the finger but speed walks to the car anyway. Steve is grinning when he drives off. Danny flicks his ear but grins as well. 

 

*****

 

They have dinner with the team and Max at the airport. Nobody had any luck, still no witnesses and they are nearly done. It frustrates Danny to no end that it looks like Steve might still be right about the lodges. Danny is exhausted and he decides to call it a night. He pushes away from the table and stands up.

“I’m done for. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

He chuckles at the chorus of good nights. He gives them a wave as he walks out. He stands on the stairs for a moment blinking at his missing car before he remembers that Steve picked him up this morning. Fuck. Something hot stirs in his belly at the thought of this morning. Behind him the door opens.

“I’ll drop you off.” Steve states as he walks past Danny.

Danny shakes his head and smiles. They don’t talk in the car and soon enough they arrive at Danny’s house.

“Thanks, see you tomorrow.” He murmurs.

“I’ll pick you up at seven, but I wouldn’t mind another show. So if you forget to set your alarm clock that’s fine with me.”

Danny whips his head around and narrows his eyes at a smirking Steve. Fucker.

“It’s give and take babe, your turn to give.” and with that he gets out of the car.

He watches Steve drive off and turns around, only to come face to face with Agnes.

“Detective Williams, have you spoken to Ricky yet?”

Something clicks in Danny’s mind. Fuck, the answer has been under his nose the whole time. Grabbing his phone, he realises he doesn't have Steve's number so he calls Max.

“Max! Tell Freddie to call Steve and tell him to come back for me.”

He tells Agnes to go home and that he’ll get on it first thing tomorrow morning. It doesn’t feel right to send Agnes back but if he's right he can’t risk Hesse getting a hint of change. Steve looks confused as he gets back in the car.

“Drive.”

Steve does as he’s told, but keeps glancing at Danny. Steve drives way to fast but it gets them to the airport in less than fifteen minutes. They go inside, where the team is waiting for them. Danny takes a deep breath.  


“I know where they are” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, chapter two. Pffff hope you liked it, and that it's something you still want to read. Chapter fics are nerve wrecking! how do people do this?! English is not my first language, so if you spot any mistakes please let me know. Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are very welcome and appreciated. :)


	3. Danny shows off his detective skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is very jealous, Danny is very tired but things finally come together.

Danny explains his suspicions, and how it all just clicked when Agnes showed up again. James opens Google street view and asks Danny to point out the apartment. Pointing it out Danny realises Ruth Tennenbaum’s balcony is adjacent to Ricky’s balcony. In no time the team is up and running. Isaac is on the phone with the Navy and or Military, James, Jack and Connor are getting gear together and Mike, Freddie and Steve are bend over the computer talking strategy. Danny is listening with half a ear because he is amazed with how well oiled the team works. They seems to have whole conversations with barely three words. Mike gets his attention and he tunes into the conversation.

“I think we should move in now, get confirmation and take them out immediately.” Steve says and the guys just nod their heads. Danny shakes his head, he thought the military was all about stealth operation. Boy was he wrong.

“Okaaaay, while you have a point, it’s just one point mind you, I think we want a plan that gives us the least casualties. Agreed?” He asks and he looks around the table. They all nod. “Right so what we do, we go get our confirmation tonight. Then in the morning Agnes will leave her apartment around ten thirty to go the library with Ruth like always. We’ll intercept them and make sure they stay out. Then we’ll proceed to evacuate the rest of the residents.” He looks around the table again. Steve motions for him to continue. Danny opens street view again, he points to Ruth’s balcony. “Then I’m sure you can plan an attack from from this balcony, or at least use it to our advantage.”

Steve grins at him.

“You are wasting your talent in this town, please consider joining my task force for real. I have plenty of uses for your skill set.”

Danny raises an eyebrow, does Steve realise how suggestive that sounds? Mike laughs and claps Steve on the shoulder. Oh, okay yeah Steve knows because there is a faint blush spreading over his cheekbones. Danny smiles and shakes his head no.

“Thank you, but I have to decline, my kids are here and I don’t get enough time with them as it is. So as long as Stan has work here I guess I’ll be wasting my talent”

Freddie holds up his hand and whistles.

“Listen up dogs, any ideas on how we’re getting confirmation? I have an OLD with high res camera, so hit me”

“We have three possible angles to work this. Obviously the front and back but also the balcony which is a bit trickier but workable.” Steve replies.

“We should be fine at the back. Less chance of alerting them to our presence.” Jack says while looking at the layouts.

As they prepare Danny is suddenly hit with the question on how they knew to pick Ricky’s apartment.

“Hey Steve?” He waits till Steve looks up from the computer before he continues. “Can your task force find out if Ricky is related to Hesse, Doran or any of the men they’re with? It just strikes me as odd that they picked his apartment of all places.”

Mike slaps him on the shoulder, letting it rest between his shoulder blades “As smooth dog stated before, Wasted with a capital W.”

Danny turns around to Steve who’s glaring at Mike, but Mike is all smiles so probably nothing to worry about. He grins at Steve. “ Smooth dog? Really? You are anything but smooth or subtle”

At this the whole team starts laughing but no one is willing to spill the beans on the commanders nickname. Steve opens Skype, a friendly looking man with long hair answers.

“Commander! How is Alaska treating you? Chin tells me you met someone! Which is awesome, I guess opposites really do attract.” Jerry opens his mouth but Steve clears his throat in a menacing way and Jerry’s jaws click shut. ”Right, sorry. What can I do for you?”

Steve explains the situation so far and Jerry tells them he’ll get back to them asap. Danny is still looking in wonder at Steve. He met someone? Opposites? So a native. Who could it be, he spend all his time with Danny. Maybe it was Lori, she’s bad ass enough to attract a Navy SEAL. What with her pilot’s license and military background. Why would he flirt with Danny though? Because he was definitely flirting. Then again some people are natural flirts. His chest suddenly feels tight. Wow. Okay, he really wanted it to be him. Abstractly he knows that as soon as the case is solved Steve’s leaving for sunny Hawaii and his fancy ass task force. Nevertheless the disappointment is real and he had no idea how much he hoped and wanted. He shakes it off, right now they need to catch the bad guys.

It’s decided that Steve, Freddie and Jack will go and get the confirmation so they can start to plan the operation. Danny is staring at Steve, because the commander in full gear is like a wet dream come true. He screams authority and Danny’s cock twitches and swells half mast just by looking at him. Their eyes meet and Steve gives him a knowing grin. Danny blushes but holds his gaze. Freddie shout of ‘moving out’ is loud in his ears. He mockingly salutes Steve who gives him a one finger salute in return which makes Danny laugh. An arm is slung over his shoulders and James ruffles his hair.

“Man you’ve got it bad. This right here is making this cold hell worth it.” Danny frown at that but James is gone before he can come up with a response.

Isaac is back on the phone and the rest are checking the guns and ammo. Danny sits with Max who is talking with Mike about different types of flesh wounds and Danny feels himself sink into a slumber.

 

*****

 

Danny wakes up to the feel of fingers trailing along his cheek, and a thumb tracing his lips. He smacks them together and sits up rubbing his eyes. There is way to much noise, he looks around and is amazed to see at least a dozen soldiers milling around the place. There is a cup of coffee in front of him with a glazed donut next to it. Ugh he hates that cliche but he loves donuts. He becomes aware of someone next to him, of course it’s Steve.

“Did you just .. “ He trails off and begins again “Did you make me coffee?” When Steve nods he smiles. “Don’t think for a minute this falls under me taking what you give. You still owe me”

A loud bellowing laugh coming from his left startles him. Freddie is laughing and Steve is cracking up besides him. He shrugs and sips his coffee, it wasn’t that funny. 

“When the hell did this happen?” He waves around in dismay.

“You’ve been asleep for nearly eight hours blondie, are you sure you’re not Navy?” Isaac answers him as he sits down across the table.

“What? Yes of course I’m sure.” Danny’s voice is full of mock outrage “I’m going to regret asking this but why?”

“Because I’ve only ever seen Navy personnel sleep through this kind of noise.” Isaac laughs and Danny can’t help but smile back at the big bad Navy laughing at his own joke.

“We’ve got confirmation, your hunch was correct.” Jack interrupts their banter  “Also we might be looking at another shallow grave or two, because as far as we could tell there were only three people in that apartment.”

“We’ve heard back from Jerry, Ricky is a foster kid, so it took a bit longer. After some digging we found a connection to Hesse. Turns out his mother is a cousin to Victor and Anton. It appears Victor kept tabs on the kid, so he knew Ricky was in prison. Ricky had two visitors in the last seven months didn’t recognize the name but I’m betting it was a lackey. And that means Hesse has been planning this for a while. Which means he was counting on being here with his brother. Only it didn’t work out that way, I just don’t understand why he’d take Doran with him.”  

Steve adds to the conversation, as he pulls the laptop towards him. Danny thinks about this for a minute. Sipping his coffee and breaking of pieces of donut absent mindedly. The answer is actually an easy one. Victor needed Doran to keep the men loyal. Smugglers always answer to the men and or women with the most power and Fred had been in the business long enough to acquire at least some loyalty. Hesse has been hunted for the last few years and probably lost all his credit. As soon as they were shipped off, courtesy of Doran’s contact’s, he became a liability. If he had to guess this was a case of mutiny and Doran never saw it coming. He relays this to the team and they actually look a bit put out that the answer seems to be so simple. He looks at the clock and realises it’s now Wednesday morning and they are preparing to arrest a terrorist in less than three hours.

 

*****

 

By the time they actually step outside it’s started snowing, the bitter cold slaps Danny in the face. The clouds are oddly bright and he squints at the world around him. The streets are already covered in white, and it doesn’t look like it’s going to stop anytime soon. The crunch of fresh snow under their feet is loud in the otherwise silent world. Driving is going to be a problem, the county is not salting the streets any more because it would just be a loss of resources at this point. They walk to the cars and Mike yanks Danny with him.

“You’re with me Blondie.” Danny frowns and pulls his arm free only to be accosted by Steve who power walks him away from Mike and herds him into a car. Steve hisses something to Mike and gives him the finger. Danny opens his mouth to say something but shuts it when Steve slides into the car, pressing himself up against Danny. James gets into the driver's seat. He adjusts the mirror, looks at Steve and raises an eyebrow.

“You are actually going to let me drive? Like, no whining? No I-get-car-sick shit?”

Steve glares at him and Danny narrows his eyes at them in suspicion, certain he just missed something important. Isaac is turned around in his seat looking at Steve with the widest smile.

“Just drive.” And it looks as if it actually hurts Steve to say that.

Steve adjusts his pack and it presses him even closer to Danny. Steve’s hand is warm on his thigh, his thumb is softly caressing the spot just above his knee and Danny shivers. Steve’s hand tightens and shifts higher up, the caressing doesn’t stop. Steve is talking to James they seem to be arguing but Danny can’t focus on the words. His entire being is fixated on Steve’s hand, on his leg. Caressing. The car in front of them slides over to the ditch and Steve’s hand loses his grip in favour of clamping the seat in front of him. There is more yelling after that. Luckily they arrive in town with just the one slider. A lot of people are out and about, getting their last groceries in. Danny mentally ticks of his supplies. He should be okay for the weekend. He’ll pick up Grace and Charlie in two days, should he need anything he’ll get it then.

They set up shop in Danny’s house, he’s staying behind with Isaac who is their back up. The extraction team is on Agnes and Ruth the moment they turn the corner and are no longer visible to anyone who might be watching from the apartment building. They evacuation is smooth and quick. Hesse and his men are still in the dark about their presence. Danny hates that he’s sidelined but he understands why. He stares at the screens intently and waits for the team to be in position.

“You do realise Jerry was talking about you, don’t you? I mean I have never seen Steve fall so fast and hard for someone. Unless he’s wounded, he has never ever let anyone drive or fly for that matter.” Isaac tells him, and Danny’s stomach does a funny thing at those words.

“Jesus Isaac, not the time!” Steve’s voice sounds over the comm link. The team laughs and an unknown female voice chimes in “No way! Bossman let someone else drive?! I need to meet this person asap.” Freddie’s deep laugh comes through “I don’t think you have to worry about that Kono, Steve is def bringing this one home” More laughter, Steve groans. “ Thanks ass holes. Now concentrate please, are we all in position?” There is no time for Danny to respond because suddenly they are all focused on the mission ahead.

 

*****

 

In the end it’s ridiculously easy and the whole thing is over and done with in less than ten minutes. Jack takes a bullet through the arm and is being patched up by Max. Steve and Freddie both took bullets to the vest and will be bruised as hell for the next week orso. Other than that no casualties and all three suspect are detained and in custody. The team clears out Danny house and they are off to the airport. The military is flying them out now before the storm reaches its peak. Steve and Danny stand in the living room as a grinning Isaac slams the door behind him.

“Uhm .. So, now what?” Danny asks him quietly.

“We say goodbye, at least for now.” Steve says his voice infused with something he can’t place.

Danny doesn’t want to say goodbye at all. They hear the car start and Steve turns to the door. Danny tugs Steve around and steps in. He looks up at Steve and searches his eyes, before pulling him down into a kiss. Almost immediately the kiss deepens, they both moan as their tongues meet. He has no idea how long they stand there getting lost in each other, only to be startled when ‘In the Navy’ blears from Steve’s pocket. He is shaking in silent laughter when Steve answers.

“What! .. No. Not happening.” He listens for a moment and sighs. “Fine.”

“Am I on speaker? Danny?” Jack asks.

“Yeah you are. What’s up?”

“So if you look outside you’ll notice the car is long gone. Seriously, necking like a pair of teenagers. Anyhow the choppers already left and we, James and me, will stay here at the airport because there is no flying in this snow. According to the weather stations it’ll be a full out blizzard in four hours give or take. So as of this point you are snowed in together. Have fun, don’t do anything Mike wouldn’t do and cheers!”

Jack hangs up the phone and Danny and Steve look at it then at each other. Steve throws the phone onto the couch and is on Danny in seconds. Steve pushes him up against the door and gives him long, hard kiss.

“In case you are wondering, I’m taking my turn to give, are you ready to take?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo hope this is a good next chapter. I tried to get some humour in, and wrap up the case without it being to abrupt. You're thoughts on this are very welcome, if you spot any mistakes feel free to point them out. That being said only 2 chapters to go! :)  
> PS OLD is a orbitor listening device, I have no clue what they are actually called


	4. Possessive much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust goes both ways.

Danny pulls Steve back in, their kissing bordering on frantic. Steve lets his hands drift down towards Danny’s hips. Sliding them under Danny’s ass, hitching him up. Danny clamps his legs around Steve’s waist. He groans as their cock’s align. He breaks the kiss.

“Bedroom, please.”

Steve grins, but doesn’t let him down. He just turn around and walks towards the bedroom. Danny feels like a spider monkey. If he’s honest, the strength and power his commander is displaying turns him on. Steve deposits him on the bed, quickly shedding his clothes. With one knee on the bed he stares down at Danny and raises an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Lose the clothes.”

The tone in Steve’s voice sends shivers down his spine. He’s quick to comply with the order, and in no time at all he’s naked as well. He groans when he finally looks back at Steve. The man hasn’t moved from his earlier position but now he has his hand wrapped around a sizeable erection. Steve’s cock makes his mouth water, he can’t believe it’s his, at least for today. As he’s admiring Steve’s goods the man in question moves onto the bed.

“Lube? condoms?”

Danny points over to the night stand. Steve gets the bottle out, but pauses at the condoms.

"I'm clean, you?" Steve asks and Danny doesn't hesitate to nod his head yes. He wants to feel Steve cum inside of him.

Steve pushes Danny’s knees apart and leans in, not quite settling in between the blond’s thighs. His big hands touching anything they can reach before coming to rest besides his head. He kisses Danny hard and he groans into the kiss. When Steve pulls back he lifts his torso so Danny has a clear view down their bodies as Steve slowly lowers his pelvis. Heat spreads through his belly when their cocks touch for the first time. As soon as Steve is settled Danny pulls him down and licks into Steve’s mouth. With his hands buried in Steve hair he uses his legs to press their cocks harder together, seeking friction. Steve uncaps the bottle of lube and squeezes a dollop out on his hand. He wraps his hand around their cocks. The slip and slide is a lot faster now, but still not enough. Danny grinds up and Steve moans into the kiss. In a surprisingly smooth move Danny flips them around. He looks at the beautiful man beneath him and he realises he’s in love with him already. Fuck. This is insane, they’ve only known each other for a few days. He squashes the feeling by devouring Steve’s mouth in a wild, hot kiss. Steve surges up into it, his hands slip down to his ass. Danny whimpers when a slick finger brushes along the rim of his hole. Steve slips the finger in, and with little to no resistance he pushes in a second finger, quickly followed by a third. Danny lets out a soft mewl when Steve finds his prostate, the bastard smirks and keeps brushing it. It doesn’t take long before Danny’s ready. He sits up and Steve’s fingers slip from his loose hole. He pushes Steve flat against the mattress and lifts up just enough so he can grab Steve’s cock, he slowly lowers himself. Steve makes a low noise in the back of his throat as Danny concentrates on working the head in.

Steve’s hands are on his hips, impatiently trying to push him down. He slaps Steve’s chest, pulling the hands away from his hips. He tries again, just as the head pops into his hole he feels Steve sliding his hands up Danny’s legs. Danny chuckles and leans forward, effectively dislodging Steve’s cock. Steve groans.

“Noooo, why?”

Danny smiles down at Steve.

“You know why. Think you can be a good army boy for me?”

Steve’s eyes widen.

“Navy, and yes.”

Danny smiles at him, bending down kissing him again because he can.

“All right sailor. I need you to grab the headboard.”

Steve does it without question.

“Now you don’t let go of that board until I give you permission.”

Steve’s eyes are dark with lust when he looks up at him. Danny has to school his features because he feels Steve’s cock twitch against his ass and he’s pretty sure it’s because he gave the man an order.

“Is that understood?”

For a moment Steve doesn’t answer and it takes him a minute to nod his consent. Danny smiles, reaches behind him and takes a hold of Steve’s leaking cock. Steve groans when Danny positions his cock at his hole. Danny rights himself, bracing his hands on Steve’s chest and relaxes. Slowly sinking down on Steve’s cock. He can tell Steve has trouble obeying his earlier command by the straining arm and neck muscles. He sighs as he bottoms out, god he’s so full. He takes a moment to enjoy the feeling. He rolls his hips, eliciting a gasp from Steve. He smirks and does it again. Steve’s breath hitches, and his hips stutter up. Using the leverage of his curled legs he sets a slow, steady rhythm that leave them both panting. He shifts, crying out as Steve’s cock slips over his prostate. He increases the speed, and his leg muscles burn with effort. Below him Steve is making encouraging noises with a jumble of words but he can’t hear anything over the white noise in his ears. Fuck, this is going to be over faster than he would’ve liked. Squeezing his eyes shut, focusing all his energy on delaying his orgasm to no avail. The fire in his belly explodes into a thousand tiny sparks, his vision whites out as he comes. Thick ropes of white land on Steve’s perfect abs and he slumps forward. As he shifts he realizes Steve is still rock hard inside of him and he’s making desperate noises, pushing his hips up trying to get friction. Danny turns his head and captures Steve’s mouth in a kiss, Steve immediately deepens it and Danny lets him for a minute. When he breaks the kiss, he braces himself.

“Alright, you can let go.” 

In mere seconds he’s face down, ass up on the bed. Steve slides his cock in to the hilt and drapes himself over Danny’s back.

“My turn” Is all he says before he pulls out and slams back in, setting a brutal, fast rhythm.

Danny grunts with the force of Steve’s thrusts. The sound of their flesh slapping together is loud and obscene, he hopes to high hell his neighbours are out or listening to music at least. Steve’s hands have such a tight grip on his hips, that he already knows he’ll be bruised tomorrow. When it becomes apparent Steve isn’t letting up, Danny tries to get up on his elbows. Behind him Steve growls and his rhythm falters when he uses one hand to keep Danny down. He can feel his cock slowly filling out again, fuck it’s like he’s a teenager again. It seems hours later when Steve slows down and pulls him up against a sweaty chest. Danny whimpers when Steve grabs his cock in a tight grip. It only takes two strokes and Danny is coming again, clenching around Steve’s cock. Steve stiffens behind him and Danny can feel his abs contract as he comes deep inside of him. They collapse sideways, Steve peppering butterfly kisses all over his jaw and neck. Danny sighs, pulling Steve’s arm over his torso to keep him inside for a moment longer.

Steve eventually pulls out, and Danny feels a rush of cum trickling out of his well used hole. He watches lazily as Steve disappears into the bathroom. Minutes later he is back in bed, and Danny expects a wash cloth but he gets Steve’s fingers. It takes him a few seconds to realise that Steve is actually pushing the cum back into Danny.

“Holy fuck, babe. Possessive much?”

Steve doesn’t answer but he chuckles, and Danny twists his neck so he can look at him. Steve is staring intently at his own fingers pushing cum back into Danny’s hole. Danny feels himself flush and he involuntary clenches his hole. Steve smiles at that.

“Try to keep it in for me yeah?” Danny smirks, because that is that question answered. Controlling translates to possessive and kinky. 

When they are both cleanish Steve lays down on his back and pulls Danny against his side. The doze like that for a while, Steve carding his fingers through Danny’s hair and Danny caressing Steve’s side. 

“You think we can do long distance?” He asks, because he has to know the answer.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll figure something out.”

Danny frowns, but before he can ask further Steve shushes him.

“Trust me okay, I’ll figure it out”

Eventually they get out of bed, Danny makes sandwiches for dinner. They can’t seem to stop touching each other. Danny can’t get enough of Steve’s hot kisses and Steve keeps trailing his fingers over Danny’s ass. They fall back into bed around ten, lazily making out until Danny is too tired to keep his eyes open. Steve manhandles him around so he can plaster himself against Danny’s back. They fall asleep like that.

 

*****

 

Danny wakes up in stages, first at the heat pressed up against him and the feel of a slippery cock pushing against his balls. Second to a hand slowly stripping his morning wood.

“Mmm this is a nice way to wake up.”

He reaches back and trails a hand over a slim hip, letting it rest on the swell of Steve’s ass. He pulls him in hard. Steve grunts and his hand speeds up, swiping his thumb over the sensitive head. Danny shudders, sparks flying up his spine, heat pools in his belly as he cums ridiculously fast. Steve rolls him over and swings his leg over the back of Danny’s thighs, he settles just below the blond’s ass. Danny looks back over his shoulder to watch as Steve furiously strips his own cock. Their eyes lock, Danny grabs his ass and holds himself open.

“Come on babe, mark me. Make me yours.”

Steve drops his gaze and moans, he holds his cock down and cums all over Danny’s ass.

“Fuck. You’ll be the death of me.” Steve pants as he bends down and takes Danny’s mouth in a rough, possessive kiss.

Once their breathing returned to normal, they get up to shower trading lazy kisses under the hot spray. They talk about their families over breakfast, Danny tells Steve all about his divorce and how Max is possibly his only friend in the white hell that is Alaska. Steve tells Danny about Hesse and his father and his ohana. When Danny asks what that means, Steve explains it's the Hawaiian word for family. Around noon Danny turns on the TV. The storm passed, it’ll take the county a few hours to clear the main roads. Steve gets a text from Jack saying they’ll fly out in two hours, James will be at Danny’s in fifteen and to get his ass in gear.

Danny doesn’t want it to end, it’s too short. The storm was supposed to last longer. Fuck this. He crawls over to Steve’s side of the couch and seizes his mouth in a desperate kiss. He wants to claim, to make sure the commander remembers him. Steve wraps his leg around Danny’s waist, claiming his mouth back just as desperately. Danny pulls Steve’s boxers down and shoves his own down just enough to free his straining cock. There is no lube so he breaks the kiss and feeds Steve his fingers. Once they’re good and wet he pushes a finger in Steve’s hole. Fuck, so tight and so fucking hot. His cock is leaking an obscene amount of pre cum considering their activities for the past twenty four hours. Steve yanks him down into a deep kiss. Danny takes a hold of his cock and rubs it across Steve’s clenched hole. Steve shudders and moans as Danny slowly pushes his cock in. He stills the moment the head pops past the tight ring, resisting the urge to push his cock in further. Steve groans into the kiss as Danny pumps Steve’s cock. Steve comes and clenches his hole around Danny’s cock. Danny immediately follows, coming inside of Steve. Danny sags and sinks in a few inches, they both moan at the overstimulation.

Steve pushes Danny’s hair out of his face, looking at him with a tender smile. Danny’s heart hurts and he turns away. Steve drops his hand they both get dressed in silence.

They stand in front of the door, a honking sounds outside. Steve reaches for him but he takes a step back.

“Well, you better hurry before another storm announces itself.” He hates the way his voice breaks a little at the end.

“Danny, don’t. Not like this.”

But Danny shakes his head, he needs Steve to leave. His eyes are burning and he doesn’t want Steve to see how much this is affecting him. He turns his head away from Steve, he hears the door close and he sighs. Damn it, he always gives his heart away to fast. A week. Ugh.

Suddenly the door opens again and he is wrapped up in strong arms. His head is tilted up and Steve’s mouth is hot on his.

“I’ll be back, I’ll figure this out. Trust me baby, please?”

Danny searches Steve’s red eyes, and realises he isn’t alone in his heart break. They both feel the connection. So he nods his head. Steve’s smile is blinding and he can’t help but smile back. He doesn’t know how, but for now he believes Steve will find a way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all the smut, well earning the explicit rating. I think it turned out okay, it took me while to get it right. I hope they're still in character. If you spot any mayor mistakes please let me know, I checked but sometimes I stare myself blind and I can't see them any more. I'd like to hear what you think even though it's just smut. :)


	5. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is short and sometimes love at first sight is enough.

It’s been five weeks and three days since he last saw his lover? Friend with benefit? The one who got away? There have been texts but Steve seems to be busy all the time and they haven’t had a chance to live chat. Apparently Steve’s task force ‘Five 0’ caught a major case. He hadn’t seen much of Max either, he was busy transferring all his cases to his replacement. Max send in his resignation two weeks ago, claiming to miss home and Danny was devastated. He understood but winter was well on it’s way and the storms would become more frequent. The thought of being snowed in with no one to distract him except his kids every other weekend was depressive. He kept replaying Steve’s words and he wanted to trust him but real life is unpredictable and shit happens all the time. Their little ‘winter’ romance might just be that, a holiday crush. To top everything off, when he picked up Grace and Charlie he saw a stack of moving boxes in Rachel’s hallway. He asked Grace if they were planning a move but she didn’t know anything about it. The wheels in Danny’s head were spinning out of control, the cabins are nearly done and that might mean that Stan was getting ready to relocate. Last time this happened Rachel gave him two weeks notice before she took their kids to fucking Alaska. Overthinking things leaves him exhausted and he's in bed by ten.

He wakes up to the ‘In the navy’ tune, he snatches his phone from the night stand.

“Yes?” He snaps while trying to make out the time on his alarm clock. Damn it, it's only ten forty-five.

“Danny? You awake?” He sits up and clicks the light on when he hears Steve’s voice. “Did I wake you? Sorry, I hoped you would still be awake.”

“No babe, it’s fine. I’m up. How’s the case going?”

Steve explains how they’re wrapping it up and this is the first night he’d been home at a decent time. Danny tells Steve about his suspicion that rachel and Stan might be moving. Danny takes note of the fact that Steve doesn’t respond to that at all. They talk for over an hour, until Danny’s yawning so much Steve laughs at him. When they say their goodbyes, it feels weird to Danny. Steve hasn’t mentioned anything about them seeing each other and Danny doesn’t want to ask because he’s afraid he won’t like the answer. His phone buzzes and he looks at the text appearing on the lock screen.

‘Loved hearing your voice. Sleep tight, and dream of me’ Danny smiles and sends of a quick text of his own.

‘I’ve been dreaming about you for weeks, I can’t wait to play them out in real life’  He groans and hides his face in his pillow. He falls asleep waiting for a response.

 

*****

 

Charlie wakes him up at seven in the morning, and he doesn’t get a chance to look at his phone until nine. Steve’s response is maddening. ‘Patience, still working on it’.

He spends the day distracted by his kids, and by the time he drops them off at Rachel he almost forgot about the whole possible move. He checks the hallway but the boxes are gone.

“Are you moving Rach? To one of the cabins or something?” Even to his own ears he sounds hopeful and morose at the same time.

Rachel gives him a look full of contempt.

“As if you don’t know!” She hisses at him, before closing the door in his face.

He shakes his head in confusion, trailing back to his car he decides to drop by Max on the way to his house. Max is putting his last books into a box, Danny offered to help but he was shooed to the couch with a beer. Watching someone else work had its perks, he feels his shoulders relax for the first time in weeks. By the time Max is done and joins him Danny is on his second beer. They order take out and watch Point Break, because Max is a huge Keanu Reeves fan and is determined to make Danny watch all of his films. God, he can’t believe Max will be gone in two days. He’ll be alone. Max shows Danny his new apartment in Hawaii and a flare of envy lights up inside of him. He suppresses the feeling and tries to be happy for his friend. Max pats his hand.

“It won’t be for long, we’ll see each other sooner than you think.”

Danny narrows his eyes, his detective sense tingling but Max is already turned away and clearing the table.

At home he lays in bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to piece all the little bits together. He’s missing some key clues though and he can’t shake the feeling that Steve is involved.

 

*****

 

Two days later they are standing in the hangar waiting for Max’s plane to come in. It’s late and that usually doesn't bode well. Max is furiously texting but won’t disclose who it is, Danny gives up and stops asking. They retreat to the little cafe, and check out the screen hanging in the corner. It shows them a satellite image of Alaska. It appears the plane had to go around a storm, that’s already dissipating. The plane finally lands an hour late. Barely thirty minutes later it’s ready to take off again. Danny is proud of the way he keeps himself together till he can’t see the plane any more. He needs comfort and distraction so he calls Rachel and begs her to let him have the kids for today. She must’ve heard the desperation in his voice because for once she agrees without arguing.

He takes them to the ice rink and they have dinner at the local pancake house. It’s a good distraction and he is less sad when it’s time to take them back. When he drops the kids off, Rachel invites him in. He spots more moving boxes stacked near the stairs and he frowns at them. Rachel asks Grace to entertain her brother while they talk.

“So Stan has a new project.” Danny lets that statement sink in. He suspected of course but hearing it out loud makes it real. He steels himself for the location. He heard Grace talking about Vegas and fuck, anything worse than this snow hell would be a sandpit.

“As you probably already know it’s Hawaii.” He must have looked confused because she raises an eyebrow at him. “Don’t think I haven’t heard about your big bust or about the Navy commander who spend the night at your place.” He can feel his cheeks heat up, but he doesn’t owe her an explanation so he just looks at her. She huffs at his silence before continuing. “I would have liked for you to discuss this with me, us really, before you got the bloody governor involved. I think you are being very selfish, forcing us to move for a good shag but apparently Stan can’t refuse because they asked specifically for him. By name.” Again she waits for a response but Danny has no clue how they knew Stan’s name he certainly didn’t mention it to anyone. She sighs. “The company says this is a golden opportunity so we are moving whether we like it or not.”

Danny blinks at her, the pieces falling together and the big picture becomes clear all at once. In an abstract way he already knew all of this but his mind told him not to believe it. Steve wants him in Hawaii. Really wants him in Hawaii. He tries to school his expression but he doesn’t succeed if the disgusted look on Rachel’s face says anything. He needs to call Steve, he shoves away from the table says a hurried goodbye and practically runs for the door. In the car he calls Steve but the phone goes to voicemail and he sighs. He tries Max but he doesn’t pick up.

When he arrives at his house and opens the door he immediately realises something’s off. There’s a faint noise from the bedroom and he pulls his gun out of his holster. He slowly moves across the room pushing the door open with his foot. The sight that greets him is mouth watering. Steve is on his bed, naked, back arched and a big hand wrapped around his cock. He’s stripping his cock fast and Danny’s eyes are glued to the movement. His cock jumps to attention, instantly becoming rock hard. The sensation leaves him breathless. Danny meets Steve’s intense gaze. Steve moans out Danny’s name and comes beautifully. Danny’s cock twitches at the sight. He’s on the bed and kissing his commander within an inch of life before the man stops coming. Steve’s hands are buried in Danny’s hair while Danny caresses every piece of Steve he can get his hands on. Eventually the kiss breaks and they rest their foreheads together.

“You utter bastard, you can’t just come in here.”

Steve huffs out a laugh.

“Pretty sure I just did.” 

Danny chokes on his laughter, he stretches out next to Steve who pulls him close. He sees his gun on the nightstand and his coat on the ground, he has no recollection of dropping either item. He grins and buries his nose in Steve’s neck. He inhales, it smells like home. Fuck he has it bad. He kisses Steve again. The kiss soon turns hot, wet and frantic with Danny rubbing his covered cock against Steve’s bare leg. Steve pulls back, licking his lips.

“Come on Danny, make me yours. Just like last time.” Danny groans and Steve continues to spill filth into his ear. “Fuck baby, you put me on a plane leaking your cum. I felt like everyone knew just by looking at me. I want you to mark me again. Come for me, now.”

Danny moans loudly as he comes in his pants like a fucking teenager. Steve pulls him into a lazy kiss. They make out for a while, but get up to shower when Steve starts to shiver. Showered and dressed they lay on the couch, pressed together.

“So you want to tell me what you’re doing here? And what if I brought the kids with me?!”

Steve tenses up and his hold tightens.

“Uhm yeah. I should probably explain. Okay. It seems Hawaii is in dire need of an hotel or possibly three hotels. And uh well I might have called in some favours so a certain mister Edwards would be mentioned by name to lead the project. Also I've been here the whole day, I kept track off you.”

“You kept .. " He reconsiders wanting to know, because he's pretty sure Steve misused his authority. He decides to move on. "So without any consultation you went ahead and made sure my ex wife and our kids would move thousands of miles away from me?”

Steve sucks in a breath.

“What? No, Danny I was totally going to consult you. I’m here aren’t I? And uh you’re going to be moving with them.”

Danny tries to look up, but Steve pushes his head back against his chest.

“Now don’t freak, but I talked to your captain this afternoon and he agreed to loan you out to HPD. That’s the Honolulu Police department, but they don’t have a partner for you so instead of desk duty they agreed to uh loan you to Five 0. So you’ll be my partner because we already know we work great together. Also I don’t know if I told you this but I have a really big house. It has a private beach, which the kids will love. It’s close to the schools and your new office.”

Danny sighs and pinches Steve’s side. He looks up and this time Steve doesn’t stop him.

“God, you really are a control freak. What if I didn’t want to move Hawaii? What if I wanted you here? And living together? Just like that? I don’t know babe, we’ve only just met. I feel like we’re moving way to fast.”

A grin spreads out over Steve’s face.

“That’s not a no. We’ll see how we go and if necessary you look for a place of your own.”

Danny rolls his eyes at the skilful avoidance of the control comment but doesn't call him out on it, truth is he’s glad Steve figured everything out and he just has to follow. Not that he’ll ever tell that to anyone. Least of all Steve.

 

*****

 

A month and a half later Danny steps out of a plane into the moist heat of Hawaii. He can feel the sweat drops roll down his back and his dress shirt immediately sticks to his skin. He pulls on his tie, trying to loosen it. He waves goodbye to Lori and picks up his suitcase. His kids are already on the island, and the rest of his stuff is in storage or at Steve’s. His lover, damn that felt good to say even just in his own mind, should be waiting for him. Besides phone calls, video calls and texts they haven’t seen each other since Steve’s surprise visit. He lets his gaze slide over the crowd. He finds Steve instantly, the goof is waiting for him with flowers. He’s wearing his gun and badge so Danny approaches carefully not sure how Steve feels about pda. God, he’s going to be living with this man and he doesn’t know anything about him, suddenly he’s feeling very insecure and a bit stupid. He waits for Steve to recognise him and is not at all prepared for the butterflies in his stomach when Steve’s finally sees him. His entire face lights up with affection and Danny’s heart skips a beat. Steve steps forward and pulls Danny into a hug, before kissing him right there, without a care in the world. Danny sighs into the kiss. Fuck he missed this.

Steve drives them to his home, it’s a big beach front house. He gapes at it, fuck Steve is rich. He’s dragged into the house and given a tour. Afterwards Steve suggests a shower to get the airplane smell out of his hair and Danny agrees readily. Still dazed he finds Steve fifteen minutes later on the back porch. He joins him on the lounge set and stares out over the sea. A storm is clearly brewing and the watch the dark clouds roll in. Steve told him about the sudden showers and changes in weather because of the sea climate. It seems like he’s getting his first taste of the erratic weather. The rain thunders down on the roof and the noise is a little overwhelming. As if he senses Danny’s discomfort Steve grabs Danny’s hand and squeezes. Danny looks at Steve and smiles before dragging him into a kiss. Like always the kiss ignites a reckless, frantic passion. Steve pulls Danny into his lap, shoving his hands down the back of Danny’s sweatpants. Danny groans as their cocks are pressed together. His hands find their way under Steve’s shirt, flicking his nipples eliciting a groan from the commander. He grins into the kiss, Steve pays him back by lifting him up and pulling his globes apart, letting a finger tip rub around his rim. Danny lets out a shocked whelp. It’s Steve’s turn to grin. Danny wants, no needs Steve to claim him. Danny pants and breaks the kiss, voicing his desire. Steve is eager to comply. He helps Danny out of his pants and Danny works Steve’s cargo pants open. He licks his lips as Steve’s cock springs free. He wraps his hand around it and Steve makes a needy noise in the back of his throat. Danny startles when he feels a wet, slick finger pressing against his hole. He looks up and finds Steve grinning at him. Prep doesn’t take long and soon enough Steve is lifting him up over his cock. Steve isn’t wasting time and sets a brutal rhythm from the moment Danny bottoms out. The sound of their frenzied sex is drowned out by the clatter of the rain. Danny is moving in sync with Steve’s thrusts but their rhythm is faltering, both close to coming. Steve is sucking and licking Danny’s neck. When he bites down on the tendon between his neck and shoulder Danny comes hard. Steve thrusts up two more times before he stills and comes deep in Danny. They are still catching their breath when the rain tampers off and the sun breaks through the clouds. Danny pecks Steve’s kiss swollen lips and slowly sits up letting Steve’s cock slip out. Steve drags a finger across Danny’s hole, he clenches involuntary and Steve sighs. Danny laughs softly.

“Jesus babe, we really need to discuss kinks. And buy a plug.”

Steve smiles and slaps Danny’s ass.

“Get dressed, I invited the team over so they could properly meet you. We have thirty minutes.”

“What the hell Steve! Why didn’t you tell me?! I would have never .. “

Steve interrupts him with a kiss.

“That is exactly why I didn’t tell you. Call it payback for my uncomfortable plane ride.”

He grabs his pants from the ground and pulls them on. As he straightens he catches movement at the side of the house, an old lady standing at the sink in her kitchen meets his eye. She grins at him and gives him a thumbs up, she can't have seen much because the foliage but she must have seen enough. Danny can feel his face burning and he hurries inside. Yes, they definitely need to discuss kinks. Especially Steve's exhibitionist tendency. Fucking great way to meet the neighbours. Ugh.

Danny loves Kono, she is a spitfire and he already knows they’ll get along great. Chin and his wife are lovely. Lou and his family are great, Jerry is an oddball but Danny can see how well he fits in. It’s easy to see how much these people care about each other. They make him feel welcome. The party breaks up around ten and Danny is exhausted. They fall in bed together and Danny burrows into Steve’s side.

“I love your family babe, I can’t wait to get to know them better.”

“They loved you as well, I already got three warnings not to fuck this up.”

Danny huffs out a laugh, nuzzling into Steve’s shoulder.

“Mmm goodnight.”

 

******

 

Danny picked up his kids and is on his way home, where Steve will be waiting for them. The man had a slight panic attack this morning, claiming he wasn’t good with kids at all and maybe they should postpone the meet and greet. Danny talked him down and now he’s five minutes away from introducing them. Just before they left for Hawaii he told them about what kind of partner Steve is and he thinks they understood because both kids seemed fine with it. But he also knows that knowing and _knowing_ are two different things.

They get out of the car and into the house, Steve is nervously waiting for them. Gracie looks at Steve, sticking out her hand.

“Hi.”

Steve shakes it. “Hi, Gracie. I'm Steve. It's great to meet you finally. He smiles at her “Your dad, he talks about you all the time.”

Grace grins up at Steve. “He talks about you a lot too.”

Steve smiles “Really? Does he?”

Danny doesn’t like that grin, it’s way too knowing. “We, uh, commiserate. It's a father-daughter thing.”

“Sure it is.” Steve laughs.

He sinks down on one knee to level with Charlie.

“Hey buddy, how are you doing? Your daddy talks a lot about you too, how you love to race.”

That was the right thing to say because Charlie smiles and starts talking about his bed, that’s a race car as well. Steve shows them the house, and as predicted they love the beach. They spend the rest of the day swimming and playing on said beach. After dinner the kids are conked out on the couch and Danny is making coffee. When he puts the sugar in his coffee he stops and stares at the two cups. He has no idea how Steve takes his coffee. For a moment he can’t breathe, he is living and working with a man he only saw a handful of times. Oh god. How in the world did he think this was a good idea. He doesn’t know anything about Steve. He tenses when two strong arms wrap around him from behind. Steve murmurs an apology, he turns Danny around and kisses him senseless. Their chemistry flares and in that moment he realises he knows enough for now. His chest loosens and he takes a deep breath. He’ll have the rest of his life to learn everything about this man.

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo the end? This is my first longish plot story and I think I like how it turned out. I had fun writing it. I even got to use some of the original dialogue! Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think! :)

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Any and all mistakes are my own, if you spot them please let me know.  
> I got this idea and it needed to be written. I am very curious to hear if you would want a second chapter.  
> This chapter is teen and up just to be safe, when I post the next chapter it will prob (for sure) be explicit. :)  
> The town I'm talking about is real but the rest is fictional.  
> That being said kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
